1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer inductor component.
2. Related Background Art
In general, a multilayer inductor component such as chip inductor, chip bead, chip transformer, or LC composite chip comprises a multilayer part in which magnetic layers are laminated, and a conductor part having a coil-like structure arranged within the multilayer part.
As an example of the multilayer inductor component, Japanese Patent No. 3421656 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-246217) discloses a chip inductor constituted by a ferrite material containing 25 to 52 mol % of Fe2O3, 0 to 40 mol % of ZnO, 0 to 20 mol % of CuO, and 1 to 65 mol % of NiO.